coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7881 (3rd June 2012)
Plot Tommy's scared stiff but Tina's adamant that they can't let Rick rule their lives. Kirsty thumbs through a pram catalogue. Tyrone can't bring himself to tell her that he's given their savings to Tommy. Faye clocks the new hanging baskets outside The Kabin. She realises that Owen must have replaced them and thanks him. In desperation, Tina and Tommy tell Tyrone and Kirsty about Rick the loan shark and how he's been forcing Tommy to hide drugs. Tyrone's sympathetic but Kirsty tells them it's their mess and in the ensuing argument finds out how Tyrone gave their savings to Tommy to pay off Terry's debts and that Terry ran off with the money. When Dennis receives a text, Norris notices his shifty behaviour. Norris secretly looks at Dennis's phone and sees that the text was from Norma Fountain. Kirsty and Tyrone row over the money and in a fit of temper, Kirsty smashes a glass against the wall. Tyrone points out that it was originally Jack's money and he'd do the same again with it. Anna spots the new hanging baskets and when Faye tells her that Owen is behind them she's annoyed at his act of charity. However, when Faye tells her to chill out and just accept it was a nice gesture, Anna's pleased. Rita's hen night takes place in the Rovers whilst Dennis's stag night takes place in the bistro. Norris notices Dennis slip out and follows him. He's shocked to see Dennis letting Norma into the flat. Norris gatecrashes Rita's hen night and breaks the news to her about Dennis and Norma. Rita heads home and confronts them. Dennis explains how Norma's son has been badly injured in a car crash and he was merely comforting her. Rita questions whether or not she can trust Dennis and if she should marry him. Tommy gets a call from Rick telling him that he has to do one last job; smuggle some drugs to Amsterdam. Tina's worried sick. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati Guest cast *Norma Fountain - Jacqueline King Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *This Sunday episode was shown at 8.30pm. This was an addition to the schedule as Coronation Street was displaced from its usual slot throughout the following three weeks because of the Diamond Jubilee and Euro 2012 football coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A desperate Tina and Tommy confess everything to Kirsty, hoping she can help, but they end up causing trouble for Tyrone. Later, Tommy receives a phone call from Rick offering a way out - one last job that will clear the debt. But he wants it done tomorrow - Rita's wedding day - and if Tommy gets caught he could be jailed for years; and Norris and Mary spot Dennis with old flame Norma and take a photo to use as evidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns